Convince You
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: One-shot Kiriha X Nene fic  Kirine  from Digimon Xros Wars. What if Taiki can't defeat Kiriha andDeckerdramon didn't support them. How Xros Heart make Kiriha realize that become strongest isn't everything?


Yay! Finally I made one-shot about Kirine! (Kiriha X Nene!0 I want to get rid of neiki 3:) wahahaa! I like Kirine too, so anyone request fic about them, I gladly help :D and this time fic in episode 43, this about how Nene convice him, THIS SHOULD BE HAPPEN! whahahaha! so anyway hope you enjoy this fic :D

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Convice You

Summary : What if Taiki can't defeat Kiriha and Deckerdramon didn't support them. How Xros Heart make Kiriha realize that become strongest isn't everything? Major Nene X Kiriha fic.

Nene and Taiki was searching Kiriha on Canyon then Kiriha appeared in front of them with Metalgreymon.

"Kiriha!" they called him happily. But suddenly Kiriha attacked them without warning, Taiki astonished, why he attacked them.. They

"Kiriha! What are you doing?"

"…." Kiriha didn't give him response as he command Metalgreymon to attacked them. Shoutmon frustasted as he go forward to battle him.

"Taiki! Let me fight to him!"

"Fine!"

"Shoutmon Chou-shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

Kiriha jumped to the ground. "Metalgreymon chou-shinka!" he said as Metal Greymon become Zeekagreymon. "Victorize Banking!" said Omegashoutmon as he unleashed attacked to him but he dodge it with his hand as he hit him with "Final Strike" and hit him perfectly. "AAARGH!" screamed Omegashoutmon. Zeekgreymon flied and strike him with "Plasma Railgun!" which make Omegashoutmon more injured. "Uuugh! He too strong but I wont give up!" mumbled Omegashoutmon as he tried to stand up. "Hang in there Omegashoutmon!" support Taiki.

"HARD ROCK DAMASHI!" attack Omegashoutmon to Zeekgreymon to break his another strike. But because of that, Omegamon De-digivolve to Shoutmon and fainted. "SHOUTMON!" screamed Taiki as he running toward him. Kiriha smiled evilly to them. "Good Job Zeekgreymon…." He said. Nene glared at him. "What happen to you,Kiriha-kun!" she said. Kiriha still give her no response.

"Motode! Shoutmon! Reload Beelzebumon!" said Taiki as Beelzebumn appeared.

"Reload! Cyberdramon! Golemon! Deckerdramon!" command Kiriha reload his army.

"Everyone, let's back off to arrange new strategy!" command Taiki as Beelzebumon carried him.

Nene digi-xross "her Mervamon and Sparrowmon become Jet Mervamon and she ride him. Cyberdramon chase her while Zeekgreymon chase Taiki, they split become two group. Cyberdramn keep attacking her. "Cyber Claw!" he strike JetMervamon from back. "Aaaaargh!" screamed Mervamon in pain. She turn back and attacked him with "Heartbreak Shot!" she said to vanished.

They end up in forest behind canyon. Nene reload all her Digimon and take break in here.

"Nene, are you alright?" Ask Sparrowmon. "I'm okay, I hope Mervamon is healed soon…."

"When we will stop run away from him?" ask Monimon will sad tone.

"I don't know but we will okay for soon…" cheered Nene to him. "Monitamon! How condition out there?" ask Nene. " No sign of Digimon,Moni! We safe for while,Moni!" report the trio Monitamon.

"Gheez! That pesky boy is very dangerous! I know from the beginning I met him he to was not a good person…. Why you believe that person?" said Mervamon as the other Monitamon treat her wound.

"I….. we have same common…..Mervamon, he have bad past while my brother was kidnapped and turn become villain… I was allied with him before with Taiki, I think… he does have reason why attacked to us…. I mean I was villain before join Xros Heart, Darknightmon offered me if I helped him I can go back home with my brother, that why I never think twice with that offer and attacked innocent people…." Nene explained. Mervamon nodded as she understand, then Nene got idea.

"Wait….. don't you think Gravimon threaten him or offered him something?" said Nene.

"That right Moni! Gravimon have power to manipulate people Moni!"

"Then we should meet Taiki immediately!" she said as she ride Sparrowmon. "Motode! Everyone!

Meanwhile….

Beelzebumon, Revolmon and Knightmon fall to the ground as Dorulumon, Ballistamon and Bastemon fainted. Taiki didn't want more his friends hurt. 'What should I do? All strong Digimon already fainted! I can't forced pickmonz and pawnchessmonz to run!' He frustrated. "Give up Taiki?" Ask Kiriha.

"Uuugh….." Taiki confused to answer, Cyberdramon appeared in front of him and hit him while he took is X-loader. "You can't do anything without this…' said Kiriha evilly. Suddenly Sparrowmon attacked Cyberdramon and Nene took his X-loader and shoved it to Taiki. "Motode Everyone!" he shouted. "Taiki! Run away now!"

"What!"

"Please!" she look at him seriously.

"Fine!" he said as he running away from them. Nene jumped in front of him.

"Tch! Don't think because you girl , you can't stop me and I will defeat you!" said Kiriha with harsh tone. Suddenly Nene hugged him. "W-Wha!" shocked Kiriha with red face.

"Please Kiriha….. stop this…." Whispered Nene to his ear.

"N-no!"

"Please! You lost your Zeekgreymon once and you want that happen again?"

"I will not lose again and I will win this time, Nene. Don't try to stop me!"

Nene can't stand heard this, she move her lips and pressed to his lips. Kiriha was surprised at first but then he calm down and enjoyed bit. After they pulled away, Nene sobbed.

"Kiriha, please stop this! I know you have bad past, because you weak but that not true! You are the strongest person I ever seen! You don't need to defeat everyone in here! Strong doesn't mean anything! Even if you weak, friends was the one who give power to defeat all darkness in your heart, Friends never stop believe you….Kiriha….. so realize, you're not alone…. You have us! You…..you have me Kiriha…. I always be on your side!"

"R-really?" he asked her unbelievable.

"Yes Kiriha….. I love you….." she finally confessed him and continue sobbed. Kiriha rubbed her head first and then hugged her, he realize his mistakes.

"I'm sorry Nene for making you cry… I'm such jerk…." He told her.

"It's okay, let's re-group and defeat the death general again…' she said as she smiled. Unexpectedly Kiriha move his hand to her head and he pressed his lips to hers. Kiriha ignored the Digimon and kissed her. Nene surprised but she kissed him back. "I love you Nene…." He told her, she blushed but giggled. Sparrowmon mouth's dropped as Zeekgreymon looking away.

They walk together with holding hands to Taiki's place.

BONUS!

"So what is your real reason attacking us!" said Shoutmon will angry tone as Nene nodded.

"Uh…..I can't…" "But you said there no secret between us?" said Nene with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine….. The reason I attacked Taiki because…. I thought Nene like him, okay! Are you guys happy now!" said Kiriha with frustrated tone. Shoutmon, Nene, Sparrowmon just laughed at him while Taiki's mouth dropped.

"Wahahahaha! I can't believe Kiriha is jealous type!" teased Shoutmon then Kiriha hit his head. "Ouch!"

"Since when I like Taiki,Kiriha-kun? You're so cute when jealous…." Teased Nene as Kiriha just looking away.

"Beside…. Don't you see Taiki having crush with Akari?" said Nene as Taiki blushed.

"Uh….yeah….. is that true Taiki?" ask Kiriha.

"Fine, you guys know it….. I don't have to repeated…." Uneasy Taiki.

"Ah! C'mon! say you like Akari!" teased Nene.

"Uh….."

"If not I will spread….." said Nene with evilly tone. Taiki immediately said "Fine Fine! I love Akari, I love her! Is that enough?" said Taiki with frustrated tone. The digimons and Nene laughed at them as Kiriha smirked.

"Gheez, could you tell your girlfriend to stop manipulate people, Kiriha?" mumbled Taiki as Kiriha and Nene blushed. Without realize, Taiki can make them uneasy.

THE END

So how is it? bad? good? I hope you guys like it :D and sorry for mistake grammar, I will fix it soon :D please reviews!


End file.
